The One Where Everybody Finds Out
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been dating for awhile. No one knows, except for Carlos and he's not talking. He respect their wishes for secrecy. The only problem is that they aren't as sneaky as they thought. When people start finding out can Kendall and Logan out smart them? Or will they get caught in their own web of lies?
1. James Finds Out

**The One Where Everyone Finds Out**

**Chapter 1: James Finds Out**

Logan paced back and forth in his and Kendall's room. He was thinking about the blonde in the living room trying to get rid of James and Carlos so they could have some alone time. He and Kendall had been together for some time now. It had started out as fooling around to relieve stress and having fun, but it slowly became a relationship. Logan cared about Kendall and he knew Kendall cared about him. That was why Logan had called off dating Camille for good. Camille didn't know why, but she bought his lie of it being because of some statistical thing he made up. She had agreed with him and they were just friends now.

No one knew they were dating. Well that was a lie. There was one person that knew the truth about them and that was Carlos. Logan, knew that Carlos wouldn't tell a soul. Carlos was a great loyal friend. He would never do anything to betray Logan and Kendall's trust, but he also didn't like keeping secrets from his friends. He was just worried about someone else finding out. Carlos had walked in on him and Kendall and if they weren't careful someone else would as well. He and Kendall weren't being as careful as they had been in the beginning.

They had been very careful when things started, then again they hadn't had a choice. They had been on tour in Europe and shared rooms close to James and Carlos. After the tour had ended they got a bit careless. They were a bit more open with things than they had been. That was how Carlos had discovered them.

The door opened and Kendall walked into the room. Logan stopped pacing and turned to the blonde. Kendall was smirking at him. It wasn't just any smirk, it was his smirk that let Logan know things were working in their favor and they had the apartment to themselves.

"James and Carlos left," Kendall said confirming what Logan had already guessed. Logan moved to stand by the wall as Kendall shut the door. Kendall took a few steps closer to him once the door was locked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"That means we have the place to ourselves," Kendall said leaning in closer to Logan. Logan leaned back against the wall further.

"You mom and sister?" Logan asked.

"They'll be gone for hours, Katie's got some auditions to do if she wants to stay in the Palm Woods school," Kendall said waving his hand.

"We're alone for sure then?" Logan asked just to be sure.

"Completely," Kendall said grinning.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Logan asked playfully.

"I think you know what I want to do," Kendall said huskily.

"I don't think I do," Logan said coyly. Kendall finally stepped into Logan's personal space. He leaned in closer so his lips were inches from Logan's ear. Logan felt his breath on him. Logan's breath quickened in anticipation.

"I want you Logie," Kendall said huskily. His breath tickled Logan's ear. A tingling feeling ran down his spine. Logan shivered at the sensation. He felt his cock harden at the promise of Kendall's words.

"How bad do you want it?" Logan asked. Logan turned his head to look at Kendall.

"Very bad Logie," Kendall said his voice deep with Lust. Logan's body reacted accordingly to Kendall's tone. He felt himself get hard and he wanted Kendall too. He wanted him so bad.

"What did you tell the guys? How long do we have before they come back?" Logan asked as Kendall's hands descended on his body to his hips.

"Told them you were gonna help me study for our test that's coming up, and we've got a few hours you know how they get," Kendall said his hands kneading Logan's hips

"Study buddies? Is that what we are now?" Logan asked arching an eyebrow at Kendall.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

James ran back into 2J to get his towel. He had forgotten it when he had left to go to the pool with Carlos earlier. Sure he was only going to sunbathe, but Carlos would probably make him get in the pool and horse around a bit and get him to play some games with the girls in the pool. They had both tried talking Kendall into joining them but Kendall had declined saying Logan was going to help him study for a test they had coming up in school. That had ruled out them even asking Logan to join them. They both just told Kendall it was his loss and they left.

James walked into 2J and things were quiet. He was sure Kendall and Logan were in their room studying incase he and Carlos had decided to come back early. Logan probably wanted to keep Kendall from getting distracted. James made his way to the hall closet and grabbed a towel. He heard voices talking, it sounded like Kendall and Logan. It didn't sound like they were studying. It sounded completely different.

"Told them you were gonna help me study for our test that's coming up, and we've got a few hours you know how they get," Kendall said.

"Study buddies? Is that what we are now?" Logan asked.

"You know what you are you s…"

James' eyes went wide and he left the apartment quickly being sure to quietly shut the door. He didn't want to hear the end of Kendall's sentence. His mind was racing as he made his way down to the pool. He didn't know what to think about what he had just heard from his best friends. He almost didn't want to believe he had heard them.

What were they talking about? Were they implying what James thought they were implying? Were they dating?

James had so many questions now and wasn't sure what to think. He reached the pool and fell into a sun lounger as he tried to make sense of what he had heard. He was deep in thought when Carlos walked over to him.

"Something wrong man?" Carlos asked as he looked down at pretty boy.

"No," James said quickly shaking his head. He wasn't going to talk to Carlos about this. He wasn't going to assume things and he definitely wasn't going to drag Carlos into this.

"You sure?" Carlos asked. James nodded his head. Carlos stood up and got into the pool leaving James to his thoughts for a bit.

What if Kendall and Logan really were dating? James didn't see anything wrong with it, love was love. They were his friends after all and they deserved happiness and if they made one another happy then that was all that mattered. He would support them if they were dating. James didn't understand why they didn't just come out, he had told them all that he was bi a long time ago and they all accepted him.

What if they weren't dating though, what if they only did it for stress relief? They were fuck buddies, that had to be it. That would explain why they kept it a secret from . They weren't in a real relationship at all. They were using one another for sex. Logan had broken up with Camille and wasn't getting sex and Jo had left Kendall. It made perfect sense.

-The One Where Everyone Finds Out-

Dinner in 2J that night was awkward, at least it was for James. He couldn't look at Kendall and Logan without thinking about what he heard. His mind was still reeling and he was still wondering what was going on between his two friends. Kendall and Logan seemed oblivious to what James knew and Carlos seemed to realize something was up with James. He wasn't saying anything though.

"So boys Gustavo called and he's giving you guys the week off," Mrs. Knight said casually.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked looking at his mother in disbelief.

"Yeah, he said something about needing some time off and away from you guys," Mrs. Knight said.

"Wait, the rest of the week or a whole week?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't not want you guys back until the Monday after next," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall, Logan. And Carlos whooped in celebration. James was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"Dude," Carlos said smacking James' arm.

"Huh?" James said looking at Carlos.

"We've got a week and a half away from Gustavo," Carlos said excitedly.

"He's just tired of cleaning up our messes," Katie with a grin. The four guys looked at Katie and nodded their heads as they laughed. She was right.

After dinner was done and the table was cleaned and the dishes were done the four boys walked into the living room while Katie and Mrs. Knight went off to their bedrooms with the excuse of early auditions for Katie tomorrow. Mrs. Knight hollered for them not to stay up to late knowing they wouldn't listen anyways.

Kendall fell onto the couch and James quickly sat down next to him. Logan sat down next to James and Carlos on the other end of the couch. The four of them started talking trying to figure out what to do with the rest of their night. They didn't want to go out because Mrs. Knight gave them a curfew and they never got to do anything fun while she was home.

"How about a movie marathon to celebrate our temporary freedom from Gustavo?" James asked suddenly looking at his friends.

"Totally," Kendall agreed nodding his head. It had been awhile since they had all sat around watching Movies making fun of them and denying being scared when they were.

"Yeah, monster movie marathon," Carlos cheered excitedly.

"Not so loud, my mom and sister are trying to sleep," Kendall scolded his friend.

"Right," Carlos said blushing.

"So movie night? We're going to need some movies," James said around at the other three.

"Ok, Los, James you two get the snacks ready and Logan and I will get some movies," Kendall said standing up and following Logan out of the apartment.

James and Carlos set about getting snacks ready for the movies. They made popcorn and got chips in a bowl. They then dug into their candy stash and put a bowl of that out as well. They got some soda from the fridge and set all the snacks on the coffee table.

"Why is it every time we split up it's always us and Kendall and Logan?" James asked.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"Every time we split up, it's you and me and then Kendall and Logan," James said.

"Well yeah, we're all best friends, but you and I are bestest friends like Kendall and Logan are. Besides it's not always like this, yesterday you and Kendall went to get our takeout," Carlos said.

"True, I'm just saying, when Kendall separates us it's usually him and Logan," James said.

"Well, Logan was his friend before he was our friend. I mean we just used him to do our homework at first," Carlos said.

"True, Kendall did ruin our three musketeers thing," James said quietly to himself, "but it worked out better, we had an even number for hockey two on two and when we got hurt he'd make us stop and not get hurt worse," he added.

"You done?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," James said looking up at Carlos with a smile.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

Kendall slowly made his way over to Logan, who was looking at the shelves before him trying to pick out a movie for their movie night. Kendall knew he shouldn't have brought Logan. Logan was so indecisive it wasn't even funny.

"Come on Logie, pick something," Kendall said. Logan looked over at Kendall. "We don't have all night," he added.

"Oh shut up, we just got here," Logan said.

"Yes, and I've already got three movies," Kendall said holding up his picks. Logan shook his head.

"You've had your movies picked out since we got in the car and you already know what James and Carlos would pick," Logan said.

"Don't be jealous because I'm beautiful," Kendall teased, causing Logan to laugh at the blonde.

"Of all the words to describe yourself you go with beautiful?" Logan asked.

"Don't you think I'm beautiful?" Kendall asked batting his eyelashes at the brunette before him.

"I think you're a lot of things Kendall Knight," Logan replied. He grabbed a movie from the shelf before him and started walking away.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kendall asked as he followed after the smart boy.

"Sure," Logan said shrugging. Kendall groaned knowing Logan was teasing him, he wasn't sure what Logan's answer to his question was. Kendall joined Logan and they paid for their movies and left.

Kendall got into the drivers seat thinking about what was going on between him and Logan. They were seeing one another, he wasn't sure if it was dating or not. They hadn't really labeled things. He was still trying to figure out all these new feelings he was having for the nerdy brunette beside him. Ever since London things had changed between them. Kendall wasn't sure what the cause was, but he was falling for Logan. Everything about the brunette was great. He even seemed to feel the same way.

The only problem was, they never really talked about what they were. They had never defined what they had. Were they dating, or not? Kendall wasn't sure. Logan was a hard person to read sometimes. He didn't make things easy, that was for sure.

It had been almost four months since they had started whatever this was. They had had fights. They had had big arguments and small ones. Of course no one would know why they were arguing, they all just thought it was room mate problems. No one knew what was really going on with them, besides Carlos. Carlos had walked in on them making up after a fight and they had convinced him not to tell anyone.

"You're not mad at me are you, I was just teasing you," Logan said as they neared the Palm Woods.

"No, I know, I was just thinking," Kendall said shaking his head.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said. Now wasn't the time to bring up their relationship. They were almost home and Logan would be too distracted throughout the movie night. He didn't want Logan distracted and have James pick up on their secret.

**So there you go the first chapter of The One... I hope this was good. I've been working on this for awhile. I want this to be perfect. I know there's one person out there looking forward to this and I don't want to screw it up. This is going to be four chapters. Each chapter will have a character finding something out. This was just the start. There will be more to come. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will involve Camille and titled Camille Finds Out. So until next time my reader. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Camille Finds Out

**So I'd like to thank,** _winterschild11, Kelseyyy13, jackieloveslogan, DeniseDEMD, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE_ **for you reviews. For those who guessed, yes this is a Friends parody. **

**Chapter 2: Camille Finds Out**

Camille was sitting by pool in a sun lounger. She was sitting with James and Carlos. James and Carlos were Laying back on sun loungers and James had his sunglasses on. The guys had time off and they were taking advantage of the pool big time. Kendall and Logan were nowhere to be seen. She had hardly seen the two the last three days to be honest. She expected Logan was probably doing something nerdy like going to museums and Kendall was the only one to go with him.

"Hey guys," Camille said slowly.

"Yeah," James said looking over at her.

"Where are Kendall and Logan?" Camille asked.

"Logan wanted to go to some museum and Kendall offered to go with him so he wouldn't be alone," Carlos said.

"How he can go through with some of the things Logan does I'll never know," James said shaking his head.

"Cause he's in love with him," Camille said bluntly.

"What?" Carlos asked shocked his eyes wide as he looked at the method actress.

"How do you know?" James asked turning to Camille and lowering his sunglasses.

"Isn't it obvious? He follows Logan around like a lost puppy and Logan is oblivious," Camille said.

"He's not as oblivious as you think," James muttered.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I said is it that obvious?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of one of the reasons I went with Logan when he wanted to break up for good," Camille said.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head.

"What do you know?" Carlos asked turning to James. James looked at Carlos confused.

"What do you mean?" James asked playing dumb. Camille could tell he knew something that he wasn't saying.

"Don't be dumb, Diamond," Carlos said.

"What do you know Garcia?" James said turning the question on Carlos.

Carlos stood up and grabbed James' arm and pulled him into a cabana leaving Camille behind for a second. Camille not wanting to be left behind followed after them protesting.

"Guys what's going on?" she asked as she neared the cabana. Carlos reached out and pulled her into the cabana as well.

"Spill now," Carlos said looking at James.

"You already know," James accused the Latino.

"Know what?" Camille asked confused.

"Kendall and Logan are screwing around," James said.

"I knew it," Camille said triumphantly.

"Ok yes they are, but you can't tell them you know. They want to keep it a secret and think everyone will like explode if they find out," Carlos said.

"Seriously? I don't care if they're together, I mean they are still the same to me," James said.

"That's what I told them, but they said something about making sure they were sure about this," Carlos said waving his hand.

"What?" James asked.

"I don't know, I don't try to understand Kendall and Logan logic," Carlos snapped annoyed.

"What how long have they been fooling around," Camille asked.

"It started in London," Carlos said.

"In London!" James hollered in shock. Carlos slapped a hand over James' mouth.

"Shut up, I know they're not here but you need to keep quiet. If anyone finds out about this they will kill me," Carlos hissed at James. James put his hands up and Carlos moved his hand. "Look, just keep this to yourselves ok," he said looking between the two.

"Wait," Camille said quickly.

"What no wait," Carlos said.

"They know that you know right?' Camille asked.

"Yes," Carlos said slowly.

"They don't know that James and I know right?" Camille asked.

"Right," Carlos said.

"I don't think it's fair that they don't want us knowing. I mean we won't think of them differently," Camille said.

"I agree, I don't know why they're being so sneaky about this," James said.

"Guys," Carlos said slowly.

"We could have some fun with this," Camille said wringing his hands together evilly.

"Carlos you can't say anything," James said pointing a finger at his best friend.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," Carlos sighed. He knew there was no talking them out of this.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun, I can start asking Logan to help me with some auditions and him being the good friend that he is he can't say no," Camille said.

"Yeah, and I can invite myself on their outings forcing them to actually go to a museum or something like that," James said.

"I'm not listening to this, if I don't hear it I can deny it," Carlos said covering his ears as he walked out of the cabana.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

Kendall grinned as he straightened out his shirt. He looked over his shoulder as Logan emerged from their bedroom looking better than him that was for sure. Logan always looked flawless. He was the more cautious of them, always looking his best and not obvious about what they were doing. They had arrived home to find the apartment empty and took advantage of it.

"That was great," Kendall said with a grin.

"Don't get too used to it, I think James might be getting suspicious," Logan said.

"Oh relax, James is so clueless, it'll be awhile before he catches on," Kendall laughed.

"Don't write him off so fast," Logan said as he made his way to the living room. Kendall was right behind him.

"I'm not, but come on Logie, this is James as long as there is a mirror in the room we could be fucking and he'd never even notice," Kendall said.

"Shut up," Logan said blushing. Kendall laughed and sat down on the couch. He flipped the TV on and started flipping channels. Logan made his way to the kitchen in search of water.

"Oh and xyz before the others get back, I'm sure Carlos knows what we're doing, but he's not gonna keep quiet for much longer if we keep being obvious about it," Logan said. Kendall closed his fly and flipped Logan off playfully.

"There is that better?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Are we going to tell James soon? I feel bad about lying to him and everyone else," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, but when we're ready, I mean my mom I kind of want to gauge her reaction and I…" Kendall trailed off.

"I get it, I'm scared too, Kendall," Logan said walking over Kendall. He sat down. "I haven't even told my mom that I'm into guys. She's as antigay as they come. If you don't think I'm scared of telling her, then you're wrong," he said.

"I know you're scared of telling her and that's why we're waiting," Kendall said.

"We are both chickens," Logan teased.

"More like scaredy cats," Kendall grinned. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

They sat there in silence before the door opened. Logan turned and saw James and Carlos walk into the apartment. They greeted them with smiles.

"How was the museum tour thing?" James asked.

"Boring," Kendall said, "but Logan was there to translate what the guy said so I could understand and it was still boring," he said with a grin to the nerdy brunette beside him.

"Shut up," Logan muttered.

"He even corrected the guy a few times when he got something wrong," Kendall said laughing.

"I'm sorry, he was pronouncing it wrong," Logan said his cheeks flushing red. Kendall just laughed and shook his head.

"Sounds fun maybe I should've gone," James said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't say that unless you want him to drag you along next time, I could use a break," Kendall joked. He knew that James would never really go to a museum.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

Logan was sitting by the pool with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Camille who had invited herself to join them. She was chatting away with Logan about her latest audition. It had gone well and she was excited about it. Logan was happy for her, he just wished that he was elsewhere right now. He wanted to be alone with Kendall, where they didn't have to fear being caught together. It was wishful thinking on his part, but a guys could dream right?

"Are you even listening to me?" Camille asked cutting through his inner thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah," Logan said turning to Camille. He vaguely noticed he was staring in Kendall's direction.

"No you're not," Camille accused him.

"Sorry," Logan said blushing.

"What were you looking at?" Camille asked looking past Logan. She gasped and smiled. Logan was scared. Had he been caught. "Were you checking out the new girl," she asked pointing to a girl sitting a few feet beyond where Kendall was sitting talking to James and Carlos. Logan's heart slowed down a bit.

"N-no I wasn't," Logan stuttered. He had thought he had been caught staring at Kendall, but Camille's assumption was worse.

"You so were," Camille said excitedly.

"No I wasn't, I really wasn't," Logan said his face red. Camille started to get excited and caught the guys attention. They all looked over at the pair.

"What's with you?" Kendall asked looking at Camille.

"Logan was checking out the new girl," Camille said excitedly.

"No I wasn't," Logan said blushing furiously.

"You so were," Camille insisted.

"I was not," Logan said shaking his head. He looked at Kendall trying to apologize without saying anything. He wanted to tell Kendall the truth, but that what out them right then and there.

"Her name is Cassie and she's pretty cool, you should go talk to her," Camille said.

"No," Logan said quickly. "I wasn't checking her out," he said shaking his head.

"Come on you can admit it," Camille said.

"I wasn't now just stop," Logan said standing up and storming away.

"Someone should go talk to him and I don't think it should be Camille," Kendall said.

"He's in denial," Camille said with a smirk.

"I'll do it," James offered.

"Dude you know you'll only make things worse," Carlos said.

"You would too," James shot back at the Latino.

"I would not," Carlos argued. The two started to argue a bit and didn't see Kendall slip away.

Camille sat back and watched the two argue a bit before getting their attention. "You guys know Kendall left right?" she asked. The two looked at her and then to where Kendall had been sitting.

"That was the plan," Carlos said.

"Yeah, we do know what we're doing," James added.

"Yep, not as dumb as we look," Carlos said trailing off as he realized what he said causing Camille to laugh and James to glare at him. "Whatever you get what I meant," he said crossing his arms.

"We've got to step it up if we want to catch them though," Camille said.

"I've got an idea," James said slowly. Camille and Carlos leaned in interestedly.

-The One Where Everyone Finds Out-

Kendall walked into the lobby where James and Carlos were sitting together on a couch talking. Kendall had been out by the pool trying to get Logan's attention only for Camille to capture the brunette's attention. She was probably asking for help with an audition and Kendall knew that Logan couldn't say no to her, even though they weren't dating. He didn't like the friendship that remained there. Camille seemed a bit more than friendly. He wanted nothing more than to go over and claim Logan as his and knock her down a peg or two. She needed to back off.

Kendall joined James and Carlos on the couch. He looked at them. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much just talking," James said looking at Carlos.

"I think I want some fruit smackers," Carlos said getting up. He left and James looked at Kendall.

"Ok then," Kendall said.

"We were just talking," James said waving his hand. He hit Kendall's shoulder and looked at the blonde. "Have you been working out?" he asked.

"Yeah, we all do," Kendall said slowly. James laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well it's really paying off," James said feeling Kendall's bicep. Kendall sat there confused.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Well if you really wanna know," James said slowly. He then shook his head. "I can't tell you," he said quickly.

"James it's me you can tell me anything," Kendall said slowly. Jame's behavior was a bit confusing. He had never seen James act this way before.

"Actually, you're the one person I can't tell this to, and the one person I want to most," James said biting his lip. Kendall sat there confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't been on a date in forever and then when you're looking for something you never notice it's right there in front of you," James said biting at his lip some more. "I gotta go," James jumped up and walked away being sure to sway his hips a bit.

Kendall sat there confused as ever. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Did James just hit on him? Sure, James had come out to him and he accepted him along with Logan and Carlos. What shocked him, was James hitting on him.

**BOOM! Chapter 2 done. I have this all planned out and this will be four chapters long, so that means two chapters left. The next chapter will be titled Kendall Finds Out. Also I've turned on moderating reviews because of some troll reviews I've been getting. If you don't see your review when you're on guest that is why. I usually approve them, but it may take some time for them to appear. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Kendall Finds Out

**So I'd like to thank,**_ Swayzee Sweetheart, winterschild11, LoveSparkle, jackieloveslogan, xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE_ **for you reviews. For those who guessed, yes this is a Friends parody. **

**Chapter 3: Kendall Finds Out**

Kendall was laying in bed with Logan. After a long day of hardly getting any time together, it was nice to lay down together. It was good to finally be with Logan. Kendall draped his arm over Logan's waist. Logan sighed and moved closer to the blonde.

"How was your day," Kendall asked, "I fell like I hardly saw you today," he added softly.

"I know, Camille wanted help with getting ready for an audition which quickly turned into three scripts and then Carlos was trying to kill himself again and I talked him out of it," Logan sighed.

"What was he doing now?" Kendall asked curiously. Carlos was always working on

"I'm not really sure, something with skates and rockets and the roof," Logan said shaking his head, "how was your day?" he asked.

"Actually it was a bit odd," Kendall said slowly, "I think James was hitting on me earlier," he said.

"What?" Logan asked sitting up, "that's not possible," he said shaking his head.

"What, he's bi and I'm hot," Kendall said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Logan said quickly his cheeks heat up. "I just meant that you don't seem to be James' type. I mean he's…you're imagining things," he said.

"I am not, he was hitting on me," Kendall insisted.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I mean it seemed like it, but then he walked away. I don't know, maybe I'm reading into things too much," Kendall admitted.

"Maybe," Logan said laying back down. Kendall pulled Logan back to him once more. They both relaxed against one another.

"Are you jealous?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"Of James? No, I don't have a need to be jealous when I've got you here with me and not him," Logan said with a smirk.

"You have nothing to worry about, I am here with you," Kendall said hugging Logan tighter to him. Logan smiled as he pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

James looked across the table to Camille. They were sitting together in Camille's apartment talking over their schemes. They had spent the last few days messing with Kendall and Logan and they were having fun. Carlos was trying to stay out of it, but sometimes got dragged into things. James had invited himself along on things Logan waned to do and was flirting with Kendall. Camille was asking Logan for help or just talking to him. They were keeping the two busy.

"I'm not sure they know what we're doing," Camille said.

"They don't," James said nodding his head, "Kendall can't figure out why I'm suddenly flirting and Logan's in denial telling Kendall he's seeing things. I might have to step it up a bit," he said.

"Totally," Camille said.

"I mean, I don't see why they are keeping this from us," James said.

"Exactly, it's not like we wouldn't be happy for them," Camille said.

"You're ok with your ex dating someone else?" James asked. He knew it wasn't Camille's idea to call things off for good.

"At first I wasn't ok with him dating anyone, but him and Kendall, I mean it kind of makes sense," Camille said shrugging.

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing they always were a bit touchy feely even when Logan was dating me. I mean it just makes a bit of sense doesn't it," Camille asked.

"Yeah they always were closer," James said nodding his head.

"If we want them to ever come clean we're going to have to step our game up," Camille said.

James nodded his head. She was right. Messing with them was one thing, but Kendall and Logan would never come clean on their own. They would drag this out and keep it to themselves unless they were forced.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

Logan was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess Kendall had left behind after making a snack. Kendall was in the living room talking to James. Things were a bit laid back and the guys were just relaxing and enjoying their time off. Carlos was off doing something reckless, but Logan knew he'd be fine. Carlos always was.

There was a knock at the door. James answered the door. It was Camille. She wanted to see if anyone wanted to go to a movie. James was game.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Camille asked looking at Logan.

"I've got some chores that I need to catch up on," Logan said waving her off, "With those James gone, maybe I'll be able to actually get my work done," Logan said.

"Love you too Loges," James said smiling at the brunette.

"What about you Ken?" James asked. Kendall was standing by the counter with his sandwich in front of him. James walked over to the blonde.

"Nah, I don't really want to see that movie," Kendall said shrugging.

"You're broke aren't you?" Camille asked.

"I'm so broke I owe people money," Kendall joked.

"Well alright, then it looks like it's just you and me," Camille said looking at James.

"Looks like it," James said. He looked at Camille. She turned and started to leave. James leaned next to Kendall. "Bye Ken," he said his hand moving to the blonde's ass. "Miss you already," he whispered his voice dropping low. He then walked away as if nothing had happened.

Logan looked at Kendall his jaw hanging. Kendall's jaw was dropped as well. Logan didn't know what to say. He hadn't really believed Kendall at first, but seeing it in person. He was shocked.

"Did you see that?" Kendall asked his eyes wide as he pointed to the door.

"Oh my god," Logan said his eyes just as wide.

"I know, now do you believe me," Kendall asked.

"James knows about us," Logan said quickly. Kendall looked confused for a moment.

"No," Kendall said, "not everything is about people trying to find out about us. I mean is it really that hard to believe that James is attracted to me…oh my god he knows," Kendall said.

The apartment door opened and Carlos walked in. He had ear buds in his ears and was listening to music. Kendall and Logan both walked over to him. Carlos looked up startled.

"Hey guys," Carlos said.

"Did you tell James about us?" Logan asked.

"I didn't tell them," Carlos asked walking past Logan and Kendall.

"Them?" Kendall asked. Carlos froze in place.

"James and Carlos," Carlos said.

"Carlos don't," Kendall warned the Latino.

"Camille," Carlos sighed.

"Oh my god," Logan said falling back into the counter. He stood there trying to process things. "They think they are so slick," he said looking at Kendall.

"I'm out of here," Carlos said. He turned and left the apartment.

"I think we need to step this up a notch," Kendall said grinning.

"I think you are right," Logan said, "they think they can mess with us? I say we mess with them," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kendal said grinning as he walked over to the brunette. He pressed his lips to his. "I think my evil master mindedness is rubbing off on you," he said.

"Yeah, I think we've been spending too much time together," Logan said as he pressed their lips together once more.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

James and Camille were walking through the park. They had just returned from the movie and they were scheming more ways to mess with Kendall and Logan. James seemed to have really caught Kendall's attention earlier in the apartment. Messing with the blonde was fun. Kendall was probably trying to figure things out.

"So, do you think they have it figured out yet?" Camille asked.

"Dunno, I think I've got Kendall confused," James said with a grin.

"Yeah, I saw that," Camille said laughing. James smiled pleased with himself.

"You know, you guys could be nicer to them."

James and Camille stopped walking and saw Carlos sitting on a bench. They walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"They are lying to us, I don't get why they just can't tell us. It's not like we'd hate them," Camille said.

"Yeah, I came out," James said.

"No, you came out as bi and you've got a cool dad that will accept that and talk your mother down from a freak out," Carlos said, "Mrs. Knight is…well we don't know how she feels on the subject, you never told her. Logan's mom isn't too accepting though. They're both scared," he said.

"Ok, I get that, but we're their friends and we're more accepting and can help them," James said. Camille nodded her head in agreement.

"They just see it as more people knowing and outing them before their ready," Carlos said.

"We'd never do that," Camille said.

James opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Kendall," he said. He answered the phone.

"Hey James," Kendall said lightly.

"Hey, what's up," James said.

"Well, I uh, just wanted you to know I can't stop thinking about you," Kendall said slowly.

"Huh?" James asked shocked.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Kendall repeated slowly.

"Oh," James said regaining his composure. Camille and Carlos were looking at him shocked. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I was thinking, the apartment is going to be empty tonight, Carlos has a date I think and Logan's got this nerdy movie he's gonna go see, and my mom and Katie are out of town on that spa trip," Kendall said slowly.

"Yeah," James said slowly.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could stay in and have some fun," Kendall said lowly.

"Uh yeah, sounds like a plan," James said.

"Great, I can't wait," Kendall said.

"I'll see you later then," James said and he hung up. His jaw dropped as he turned to Camille. "He wants us to stay in tonight while everyone else is out," James said in a low voice to her.

"What? I can't believe he'd do this to Logan," Camille said shocked. James and Camille shared a look before turning to the Latino on the bench beside them. He was looking away from the two before him.

"Carlos," Camille said slowly, "do they know that we know?" he asked.

"No," Carlos said still not making eye contact with her.

"Carlos," Camille said.

"Yes," Carlos sighed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe them," James said shaking his head.

"They don't know that we know that they know that we know," Camille said slowly.

"I think this is what we need in order to crack them," James said looking at Camille.

"Guys," Carlos said.

"We just want them to admit the truth and not hide from us," James said.

"You can't say anything to them," Camille said pointing a finger at Carlos.

"Couldn't, even if I wanted to," Carlos sighed.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

Kendall hung up his phone and looked over at Logan. He had a smirk on his face.

"He's in," Kendall said.

"You are going to crack him," Logan said.

"What if he doesn't crack?" Kendall asked worriedly. He knew James was determined. If he wanted to do something he would do it. James had bought a motorcycle even though his mother said no. If James didn't want to admit to Kendall that he knew about him and Logan he wouldn't.

"He will," Logan said.

"Oh and why's that?" Kendall asked.

"Because you're Kendall and you always win," Logan said smiling.

"I guess," Kendall said slowly. He still wasn't fully convinced, but he didn't have a choice. Tonight he was going to have to trying and seduce James into submission.

"This is going to work, it has to," Logan said softly. Kendall knew right then and there that Logan wasn't even sure about this.

**Chapter 3 done! This was fun to write and there is one more chapter left after this and it's called Logan Finds Out. This is a friends parody. There wil be lots happening in the next chapter and as requested Jo will make an apperance, just not a big one as most of you seem to want. I actually one added her in last minute becuase of the reviews. I totally forgot about her when I started writing this. Her part will be good though. The only reason she's in the end is becuase I had most of this fic fleshed out before I posted it. I had most of the first two chapters done and part of the thrid as well. So I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Logan Finds Out

**So I'd like to thank,**_ winterschild11, xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx, jackieloveslogan, lenail125, Swayzee Sweetheart, and thesandbar _**for your reviews. **

**Chapter 4: Logan Finds Out**

Kendall was pacing back and forth in his and Logan's bedroom. He was worried about tonight. James would be home soon and he'd had to seduce the pretty boy into telling him that he knew about him and Logan or sleep with him to keep up the reuse to James. Logan was sitting on his bed watching him.

"This is gonna work," Logan said softly.

"I hope so," Kendall said.

"You just gotta break him," Logan said.

"Easier said that done," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"I have faith in you Kendall," Logan said encouragingly.

"That makes one of us," Kendall muttered. Logan jumped up from the bed and walked over to Kendall.

"Relax, you got this," Logan said grabbing Kendall but the shoulders. "You're Kendall Knight, you're the fearless leader of Big Time Rush and you take no prisoners. You can do this," he said.

"Can I?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said pulling the blonde in for a kiss. Kendall melted into the kiss and his hands anchored themselves on Logan's hips. Logan broke the kiss as it threatened to heat up. He shook his head. "Save it," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

"So how far am I gonna have to go with him?" Kendall asked.

"He's gonna break way before it gets too bad don't worry," Logan assured the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"No, but this is James once he gets uncomfortable he freaks," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head, but he wasn't sure about this.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

James was pacing back and forth in Camille's living room. Carlos and Camille were watching him pace. He hated to admit it, he was a bit nervous about tonight. What if Kendall didn't crack, what if he did sleep with him just to keep up his secret. James wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep with Kendall. Yeah, they were friend and James was bi, but he didn't really like Kendall that way. Kendall was a friend and that was it.

"Will you relax, he'll break," Camille said as if she had read his thoughts.

"Are you sure, I mean this is Kendall we're talking about," James said turning to her. He looked at Carlos for help.

"Yeah, he once lied to his mother about a test score and begged a teacher for a retake just so he wouldn't have to tell his mother he bombed the test," Carlos said. James nodded his head.

"This is different," Camille stated simply.

"Hopefully," James said, "I mean I am bi, but he's Kendall, I don't like him like that," he said.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have a date I'll see you guys later. Please be done by the time I get back," Carlos said as he started for the door.

"I make no promises," James said.

"James," Carlos said.

"What, you know how tough Kendall can be, I should've gone after Logan, he's weaker," James said. Carlos opened his mouth, but closed it.

"Just be done," Carlos said as he walked out the door.

James looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for him to go meet up with Kendall. Logan would be leaving soon and they'd have the place to themselves. James was going to have to crack Kendall.

"You ready?" Camille asked.

"No," James admitted.

"Well let's go," Camille said ushering James out the door.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

Kendall was standing in the kitchen waiting for James to show up. Logan was in the bathroom so he'd be able to hear everything and maybe help Kendall if he freaked. The only thing he hoped was James didn't need to use the bathroom. Kendall walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He saw Logan sitting there.

"He's not here yet?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head. "Maybe he chickened out," he said.

"I don't know," Kendall said. The front door opened and Kendall quickly shut the bathroom door. He turned and saw James walked into the room. James smirked when their eyes locked.

"You're here," James said.

"Told you I would be," Kendall said.

"So here we are," James said gesturing to the living room before letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Indeed," Kendall said. This was so awkward.

"You know, I'm glad you called," James said slowly as he walked up to Kendall. Kendall arched an eyebrow at James as he moved into the living room away from the bathroom. Logan knew what was happening, that didn't mean Kendall wanted him to hear it all.

"Oh yeah, and why's that," Kendall asked turning to face the pretty boy.

"I was starting to think you weren't getting what I was putting out there," James said his eyes roaming over Kendall.

"Well, I was," Kendall said slowly. He smiled as he looked James over. James was standing near the kitchen counter not moving. "So, uh we're alone," he said.

"We are," James said nodding his head slowly. He moved over to the blonde. He stopped in front of him. "This last week, you've just been…so…god," James said biting his lip.

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat. He was nervous about this, James seemed to be into this. He knew James knew he was with Logan. He just had to get him to admit it.

"So, uh wanna sit?" Kendall asked not wanting this to progress the way it was. James nodded his head. They sat down on the couch together.

"I"ve been thinking about this all afternoon," James said.

"Me too," Kendall nodded his head. He looked around nervously. He wasn't sure how to stall this without being obvious about it. "Should I put some music on?" Kendall asked jumping up and grabbing the remote to the stereo. James nodded his head. Kendall turned on some slow mood music. This was the last song he had played to get Logan into the mood the other day. The CD hadn't been taken out. Now his thoughts were on Logan.

"Maybe I could dance for you?" James said standing up and swaying his hips to the music. He moved over to Kendall dancing to the beat his hips swaying. Kendall watched his hips but all he could think about was Logan.

"You look good," Kendall said licking his lips at the thought of Logan.

"Thanks, I try," James said smirking. He rolled his hips and stepped up to Kendall. Kendall's thoughts wouldn't turn from Logan though. All he could think of was Logan trying to be sexy and being awkward about it until he got into his groove.

"Sexy," Kendall whispered as he thought of Logan.

"Don't say things like that, it makes me want to rip your clothes off and have you take me right here," James said lowly.

"Well, why don't we move this to the bedroom then," Kendall suggested.

"Really?" James asked shocked.

"Oh, do you not want to?" Kendall asked. Had he done it? Was James gonna crack.

"No, no I do, I just want start here, maybe get some lotion and see where that goes," James said arching an eyebrow at the blonde.

"That's sound great, I'll go get some lotion," Kendall said pointing to the bathroom. James nodded his head. Kendall headed over to the bathroom. Once he was in there he shut the door and looked at Logan who was sitting on the counter. "This is getting out of hand, he wants me to get lotion," Kendall said.

"He's bluffing," Logan hissed jumping down from the counter.

"No, I'm serious he's not backing down," Kendall said shaking his head.

"He will, now…" Logan said grabbing the bottle of lotion from the counter and putting it in Kendall's hand, "get back out there. He's going to crack," he said.

"I don't know," Kendall said slowly.

-The One Where Everybody Finds Out-

James looked over his shoulder and Kendall wasn't back yet. He opened the apartment door and saw Camille standing there. She was eager to hear what he had to say.

"He's not backing down, this isn't going to work," James said shaking his head.

"Get back in there, it is too," Camille said.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Carlos asked walking up to them.

"Not yet, he's not cracking," James said.

"Seriously, I want to play Castle Smashers," Carlos sighed.

"The sooner I crack him, the sooner we can get on with our lives," James said.

"Show your abs," Carlos said quickly, "it's his kryptonite, I've heard him and Logan arguing over it once. He can't help but stare," he said grabbing James' shirt and ripping it open. James opened his mouth to protest. "I'll buy you a new one, now get in there you're wasting my video game time," he said. He pushed James into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

James turned and saw Kendall exiting the bathroom with the lotion. Kendall looked at James confused.

"Are you leaving?" the blonde asked.

"Not without you," James replied.

"So uh," Kendall said holding up the lotion. His eyes were locked on James' abs. James smirked to himself.

"I guess this is it," James said stopping in front of him. Kendall nodded his head, his eyes still on James' abs. James placed his hand on Kendall's hip and pulled him in closer. Kendall's eyes snapped up to his face.

"Yeah, let's do this," Kendall said slowly. He looked at James trying not to look down at his abs.

"Our first kiss," James said. Kendall nodded his head biting his lip nervously. He leaned in closer and James did as well. They froze a centimeter apart. James moved the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. He was in this all the way.

Kendall pushed James away, "Alright, alright, alright you win, I can't have sex with you," he said shaking his head.

"Why not?" James asked grinning.

"Because I'm in love with Logan!" Kendall hollered. The bathroom door and the front door opened. Logan walked out of the bathroom as Camille and Carlos stumbled into the apartment. Logan walked over to Kendall his eyes wide as he looked at the blonde. "That's right I love him, I LOVE HIM!" Kendall said pointing at Logan. Logan stopped in front of the blonde looking at him with a loving expression. "I love you Logan," Kendall said softly to Logan as he placed his arms around his waist.

"I Love you too, Kendall," Logan said wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. He pulled him closer as he stood on his toes and kissed the blonde with everything he had. The other three were shocked.

"I thought you guys were screwing around, I didn't know you were in love," Camille said once they parted. Logan was smiling as he hugged the blonde a bit tighter.

"That's it then? Everybody knows, no more secrets?" Carlos asked.

"Well actually, my mom doesn't know, I was hoping we could keep that from her until we can figure out how she'd take it," Kendall said.

"Ok, we know, but just so you guys know, we're ok with it," Camille said.

"I agree, I mean come on I came out to you guys," James said.

"I know, but you tend to say things in the heat of the moment and I just don't want my mom to freak, I want to ease her into this," Kendall said.

"I haven't told my mother yet either," Logan said as the apartment door opened. Jennifer and Katie stopped in the doorway. Kendall and Logan let their arms drop as they looked at one another.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"We weren't eve there an hour when Katie tried to pull a scam and got us kicked out, what's going on?" Jennifer asked looking around the room. "Logan sweetie is something wrong?" she asked obviously having heard what Logan had said.

"No, I'm fine," Logan said his eyes wide.

"Is this about you two dating, I already know," Jennifer said. Kendall's eyes went wide as he looked at his mother. "I just didn't want to push you guys into telling me. I knew when you were ready you'd tell me and your mother does know. We figured it out while you guys were on tour. She came up to me after your show in Minnesota," she said.

"You're not mad that we kept this from you?" Kendall asked.

"No, as long as your happy sweetie, I'm happy," Jennifer said to her son.

"Ok no more secrets, why don't we go out to celebrate, I want smoothies," Carlos said.

"Yeah sounds good," James said.

"Let's go, we'll be back in a bit mom," Kendall said.

"Alright boys, have fun," Jennifer said, "you too Camille," she added to the curly haired brunette. James ran to his bedroom and changed shirts.

The five of them all said quick goodbyes and left the apartment. Kendall and Logan didn't bother hiding that they were dating. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him closer to him. They all climbed into the elevator. Kendall made Logan stand in front of him. He rested his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Ok, just because we all know that doesn't mean you do it while we're in the apartment," James said braking the silence.

"Agreed, we'll keep that part secret still," Kendall chuckled.

"I'm glad everyone knows we're dating now," Logan said as the elevator doors opened and Jo and Lucy were outside the elevator their eyes wide.

"Not everybody," James said laughing as he left the elevator.

"Hey girls," Kendall said.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Jo said turning to Lucy. "I told you," she gloated.

"Damn, I…just damn," Lucy said pulling out twenty bucks and handing it to Jo.

"What's that about?" Kendall asked.

"I told her you and Logan were dating, and she didn't believe me," Jo said, "you are dating right? I heard you correctly?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are you just missed the whole finding out thing, we're going for smoothies now, want to join us?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," James said winking at Lucy.

"Why not," Lucy said looking at Jo who agreed as well. The seven teens headed out of the Palm Woods in search of their smoothies.

**Boom! That's the end. I hops you all liked it, I had tons of fun writing this. I got Jo and Lucy into this at the very end. I spent most of the fic wondering how to get them into this, but the lines were already spread thin between James, Carlos, and Camille. I think adding them at the end was perfect. I like how this turned out. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
